


Puppy Love

by blushing_sungshine



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 03:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13138317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushing_sungshine/pseuds/blushing_sungshine
Summary: The Stray Kids dorm was ready for all festivities, but once they choose their secret santa's Bang Chan tries a bit too hard to impress the boy that he was shopping for.





	Puppy Love

The holiday seasons was more than merry in the Stray Kids dorms.  
Jisung had decided that they all do a secret santa, and all nine boys were excited by it. They chose their names from a hat (jisung’s beanie) and several ohhhh’s heard around the room.

The boys then all went to their rooms, thinking what they should get for their selected member.   
Chan in particular, seemed a bit off when he received the name of his giftee. His eyes widened and his cheeks turned slightly pink, soon his expression turned into a goofy smile as he tucked the name into his pocket.  
This went unnoticed by Jisung and Changbin. The two nodded at each other and went to their hyung, making sure nobody else was in the room.

“So hyungie, who did you get?”  
“I can’t tell you, what if it’s you Jisung?”  
“So you have a crush on Jisung?”  
“What, no?”  
“Oh Channie hyung, it was very obvious by your reaction, that you like whoever you got the name of, so spill it.”  
“Aish you two stop, I don’t like anyone.”  
“Changbinnie who do you think it is?”  
“You forgot to say hyung you doofus, and its probably Woojinnie hyung”  
“SHHH HE MIGHT HEAR YOU”  
“OH MY GOSH CHANGBINNIE YOU WERE RIGHT!”

Chan sat there blushing hard, the two boys laughing at how cute their hyung was, Jisung poking his said repeatedly singing “Leader Bang has a crush!!” and Changbin smiling saying “If you need help, come to us, 3racha will stick together, and don’t worry, we won’t tell.” 

Chan sighed, waiting for his dongsaengs to finish their little episode, until they heard the door open, revealing their other blonde hyung.   
The room went silent, until Jisung said “Oh look at the time, let’s go Binnie!” earning a slap on the shoulder from Changbin for forgetting honorifics. 

“Did they try to pester you into telling them who you got?”  
“Uh yea”  
“Aish don’t worry, even if you did, I’m sure they wouldn’t spoil it.”

All Chan could do was smile and nod, not wanting to make a fool of himself in front of Woojin.

“You okay Channie?”

The nickname sent a warm sensation through his body, the sweet sound making Chan smile with a soft “yea” until he got up and left the room, going who knows where to hide. 

The next few days, Chan seemed distant, he didn’t talk to anyone much, he would go out everyday and come back with bags and would immediately hide them. Most of the boys thought it was for the secret santa, and they weren’t wrong. But Woojin was worried, Chan was doing all this along with working, he could see the stress on his face. 

He went to their shared room and knocked the door,

“Channie, can I come in.”  
After a few bustles and random sounds, Chan opened the door. 

“Are you okay?”  
“Yea, perfectly fine.”  
“You looked stressed, and you’re pushing yourself, I don’t want you to get sick.”

Chan felt a mix of happy and guilty. He was glad that Woojin cared about him, but he couldn’t help but feel guilty for making him worry. He looked up to meet Woojin’s eyes, turning into cute crescents as he smiled, and he returned a shy smile to the latter.  
His cheeks turned to a darker pink as Woojin stepped closer, placing his hand on Chan’s cheek, and then his forehead.

“You’re burning hot, Channie.”

Even though Chan understood the context, he still felt flustered. 

“Here, lay down, I’m gonna get you some food and water so you can take medicine, you probably got a cold from going out so much in the cold and stressing your body.”

Chan complied with a silent nod, letting Woojin take care of him with soft thank you’s here and there, 2 of 3rachas softly smiling as they passed their hyungs’ room.

The next day the boys woke up and immediately surrounded the tree as it was Christmas morning, everyone except Chan, who apparently had left that morning.

They all sat awaiting their hyung’s return. They heard the door open, and music start playing, soft piano, sweet and sentimental.

“You’re secret santa is here!”

The boys say Chan enter with a giagantic red box, small holes poked all around the sides. They were all excited to see who this glorious present belonged to. 

Chan approached Woojin, placing the box in front of the blonde.

“For you, Woojinnie.”

The latter smiled at the nickname, opening the box with a gasp. The rest of the boys peered over the top and starting making incoherent happy sounds. Woojin picked the present out of the box; a corgi. 

“You got me a dog!! Oh my gosh Channie, you were doing all this for me?”   
“There’s one more thing, look at his collar.”

Woojin inspected the collar, seeing a little heart pendant on the front, turning it to reveal and engraving that said “Be mine” 

“Channie…”

The rest of the boys stared in anticipation, Woojin handing the dog to Hyunjin, standing up and wrapping his arms around Chan.

“Of course I’m going to say yes.” 

Chan smiled sweetly, putting his arms around Woojin.

“Merry Christmas Woojinnie.”  
“Merry Christmas babe.”

Chan pulled back with a light blush on his cheeks, chuckling at the nickname his now boyfriend gave him. 

Woojin gave his new boyfriend a peck on the cheek and rejoined the other boys who began exchanging presents. 

Chan sat at his side, cuddling with him and their new puppy, Byung.


End file.
